


Всё в порядке, мы в порядке

by RedKitten, SadJuliy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Superpowers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitten/pseuds/RedKitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadJuliy/pseuds/SadJuliy
Summary: — Кажется, у Мэтти появились супер-способности, — выпалил он.(Джек замечает странное поведение Мэтта после несчастного случая и приходит к самому логичному умозаключению.)
Relationships: Jonathan "Jack" Murdock & Matt Murdock
Kudos: 10





	Всё в порядке, мы в порядке

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/gifts).
  * Inspired by [its fine, we're fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387403) by [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq). 



> Заметки автора: Я мало что знаю о Джеке Мёрдоке (видела только сериал, ребята), но то, что я о нём знаю, наводит меня на мысль о наличии у него серьёзного тревожного расстройства и склонности быть отцом-наседкой.
> 
> Мне невероятно трудно поверить, что Джек не заметил странного поведения своего ребёнка за весь тот год между несчастным случаем и его гибелью, и я нахожу ещё более неправдоподобным предположение, будто он ничего по этому поводу не предпринял (опять-таки, судя по сериалу, может быть, в комиксах всё не так).

— Мэтти, кушать хочешь? — Джек задал вопрос углу подоконника. Ему, наверное, следовало получше продумать всю эту ситуацию, потому что в раковину он не очень-то умещался, однако единственное окно, из которого было видно почтовый ящик, находилось на кухне.  


Мэтт обернулся и покачал головой, прежде чем продолжить попытки открыть почтовый ящик неподходящим ключом.  


— Чёрт побери, я _так и знал._

— Послушай, понимаю, что это прозвучит безумно…  


— Знаешь, что безумно? Говорить, будто что-то прозвучит безумно, _восемь раз,_ — сказал Руди по ту сторону телефонной линии. — Просто выкладывай уже, мужик. Это ни в коем разе не может быть хуже того дерьма, которое выдаёт Берт, когда накурится.  


Джек накрутил телефонный провод на палец. Тот натянулся почти до предела из-за того, что Джек унёс телефон за угол в кухню, где мог более-менее уединиться и мерить шагами пол, заламывая руки. Надо бы сделать уборку на кухне, когда он последний раз убирался на кухне? Следует ли ему спрятать ножи в шкафчик повыше? Что, если бы Мэтти зашёл и случайно уронил подставку со столешницы? Да, надо переложить ножи.  


— ДЖЕК, — Руди прикрикнул. — Опять ты за своё. Ты…  


— Зациклился. Знаю. Прости, — сказал он. — Извини, я стараюсь, просто… В общем. Извини. Так, выслушай меня.  


— Я уже последние _минут десять пытаюсь_ это сделать.  


Если он передвинет банки на полку выше, то точно поместит ножи в первом шкафчике. Но куда в таком случае девать муку? Эти контейнеры не помещались на других полках.  


— ДЖЕК.  


— Кажется, у Мэтти появились супер-способности, — выпалил он.  


В ответ раздалась тишина. Прекрасно. Руди подумал, что Джек свихнулся, хуже свихнулся, чем свихнувшийся Берт. Руди позвонит копам, те вызовут социальные службы, и они заберут Мэтти, и…  


— Чувак, успокойся, твою мать. Дыши, — голос Руди дребезжал на том конце, но он не звучал как человек, который пытается вызвать копов. Скорее, похоже было на то, как отец трёх маленьких девочек пытается причесать их перед занятиями по танцам.  


Джек дышал. Сделал три глубоких вздоха, рвано выпуская воздух.  


— Почему ты думаешь… эээ. Ты почему так думаешь? — спросил Руди дипломатично. Джек был благодарен за проявленную осторожность, несмотря на то что рядом с другом находились только его дочери. Одна из них канючила фиолетовую резинку для волос.  


— Не знаю, мужик, — вздохнул Джек.  


— Всё ты знаешь.  


Он простонал в трубку. Опёрся головой о стену. Потёр шею.  


— Да, знаю. Слушай, может, ты просто придёшь? Потом, после танцев? Ты мне не поверишь, пока не увидишь.  


— Боже, я об этом пожалею.  


— Ты придёшь?  


— Угх, да, хорошо.

Супер-способности не пришли в голову первыми, нет, первой мыслью оказалась «одержимый».  


Но Мэтти не был одержимым. Бесы не заставляли слепых мальчиков слышать сквозь стены и ловить мячи, брошенные в их сторону. И демоны стопудово не делали детей внезапными привередами в еде и не принуждали постоянно отвлекаться.  


Если кто-то видел в Мэтти бесовщину, то эти люди заблуждались (или, пожалуй, являлись его мамой).  


Кроме того, Джек, вполне возможно, уже тайком спросил у их священника об одержимости демонами и был достоверно проинформирован, что поведение Мэтти не походило на беснование. Или преследование дьяволом. Что, ну, оказалось более утешающим выводом, чем имело на то право.  


Вторая мысль, вложенная в его голову, как ни странно, именно Бертом, состояла в том, что Мэтти, вероятно, был немного аутичен и несчастный случай вкупе со слепотой просто проявили некоторые его повадки ярче прежнего.  


Мэтт казался вечно перегруженным после происшествия, так что Джек не мог не задуматься над этой теорией. Однако он не был уверен, аутизм тут замешан или слепота заставляла Мэтта пользоваться органами чувств новым, непривычным способом. На всякий пожарный, он уточнил у педиатра на последнем медосмотре; та сказала, что, по её мнению, Мэтт не аутичен.  


Третья (из многих, столь многих) мысль содержала в себе подозрение, что Мэтт унаследовал его тревожность и та только-только начала проявляться. И мысль эта пугала его до дрожи — последнее, чего Джек хотел, так это чтобы его сын каждую ночь проводил в панике из-за всех воображаемых «если бы», «а кабы» вариантов развития событий и «ты во всём виноват» на повторе.  


Однако когда Мэтт забирался в его кровать посреди ночи, то обычно был расстроен и утомлён из-за того, что всё «слишком громкое» в его комнате, а не из-за надвигающегося приступа паники. Джек не стыдился признать, что иногда использовал непрекращающиеся обнимашки для проверки сердцебиения и дыхания Мэтти, когда тот забредал в его комнату ночью. Иногда надо просто впускать паранойю в свою жизнь и получать локтем в лицо ради всеобщего блага.  


Итак. Не одержимость бесами, не аутизм и не тревожность. Другими вариантами были шум в ушах, какая-то разновидность синестезии или (о чём его суматошный разум любил напоминать в два часа ночи) один из видов рака.  


Педиатр поинтересовалась у Джека, задумывался ли он о лечении своего тревожного расстройства. Джек хотел поинтересоваться, похож ли он на человека, который может позволить себе психотерапевта, но прикусил язык, потому что она была очень терпелива и старалась отвечать на его вопросы в мельчайших подробностях.  


Оставалось только одно объяснение, самое из ряда вон выходящее. Хоть Джек и пытался убедить себя, что безумнее идеи не сыскать, но она зато гладенько и чётенько ложилась на все новые привычки Мэтти.  


Слышит сквозь стены? Супер-слух. Внезапная ненависть к хот-догам? Супер-вкус. Постоянная чесотка и чихание? Очевидно, супер-осязание и супер-обоняние против нового кондиционера для белья.  


Джек начал задумываться над собственными приоритетами, когда понял, что одержимость бесами представлялась ему более реалистичным вариантом, чем супер-силы, но его рассуждения были прерваны оным демоническим чадом, которое просунуло голову в дверь и объявило:  


— Пап, мне нехорошо.  


Что обычно предшествовало: 1. Рвоте. 2. Рыданию. Или 3. Захватывающей комбинации первых двух пунктов. Так что Джеку пришлось отложить все свои мысли в долгий ящик, чтобы пойти разобраться с новой бедой.

Мэтти представлял собою милейшего, спокойнейшего ребёнка в этом грёбаном мире 75% от всего времени. И Джек был лишь капельку предвзят по отношению к этому. Остальные 25% делились где-то 60 на 40 между «громадная невыносимая заноза в заднице» и «разбивает сердце к чертям собачьим».  


Сегодняшний день оказался одним из серии «разбивает сердце к чертям собачьим». Мэтт расцарапал руки и ноги до крови и никак не мог перестать чихать и кашлять. На коже появились рубцы, похожие на аллергическую реакцию. Джек решил пихнуть Мэтта в ванну, нарыл кусок мыла без запаха и хорошенько отдраил ребёнка, что, к удивлению Джека, похоже, сильно помогло. Он также смекнул, что да, всё бельё, коснувшееся этого кондиционера, никуда не годится. Придётся всё перестирать.  


Заставив Мэтти укутаться в полотенце, Джек ненадолго его оставил, чтобы затем откопать со дна своего ящика футболку, которую, как он знал, не успело испортить новое средство.  


— Почему нельзя взять _мою_ одежду? — спросил Мэтт, пока Джек натягивал футболку ему через голову. Джек не совсем понимал, откуда Мэтт знает, что она ему не принадлежит, если футболка ещё даже не успела на нём очутиться.  


— Потому что мне кажется, у тебя аллергия на мыло, малыш, — ответил Джек. Мэтт призадумался.  


— Аллергия как у Элли Майклс с арахисом?  


— Нет, не совсем, это другой вид аллергии. Если Элли съест арахис, то в её горле образуется отёк и становится трудно дышать. А твой вид аллергии означает, что появляются красные точки, которые чешутся или болят, и лицо раздувается, — Мэтт что-то промычал и дотронулся до глаз, пытаясь найти припухлость.  


— Пахнет аммиаком, — услужливо сообщил он Джеку. — И той штукой, которую добавляют в бассейн.  


— Что пахнет? Одежда?  


Мэтт пожал плечами, теребя воротник футболки. Нда, более подробного ответа Джек мог не ждать. Краснота на руках и ногах Мэтти пока что не спадала. Джек вздохнул и принялся собирать вещи в стирку.  


— Я могу помочь? — спросил Мэтт, откидывая голову на спинку дивана.  


— Ни за что, не хочу, чтобы ты ещё раз прикасался к этому.  


Он выглядел разочарованным.  


— Руди зайдёт в гости, — Джек сказал, чтобы его взбодрить. Это сработало, хоть и самую малость.  


— А Тина и Энджи придут?  


— Тина, Энджи _и_ Пенелопа, — они всей компанией сооружали какое-то страшилище из Лего в спальне Мэтти. Тина осталась равнодушна к изначальному заявлению Мэтта, будто он больше не может играть в Лего: она сказала, что Лего – это о «структурной целостности», а не красоте, прежде чем разделить обязанности между ними четырьмя, а Джек и Руди тем временем старались не помереть от умиления на кухне. Оказалось, что девочки Руди смотрят с ним шоу про ремонт, пока их мама на работе.  


Мэтт издал довольный звук и свернулся калачиком у диванного подлокотника. Когда Джек вернулся, загрузив первую порцию стирки, он уже дремал.  


Уговорить Мэтта, что дневной сон необходим не только малышам, оказалось неподъёмной задачей, на которую у Джека не хватало ни времени, ни сил. Так что он провёл ладонью по волосам Мэтта, включил бейсбол по телику и оставил сына (как он надеялся) клевать носом, пока Джек будет переставлять содержимое полок на кухне, чтобы вместить туда подставку под ножи.

К тому моменту, как вошли девочки, Мэтт ещё спал, но вскочил при их появлении. Руди изогнул бровь при виде гигантской футболки.  


— Заразный? — спросил он вместо приветствия.  


— Аллергия, — ответил Джек в той же манере.  


Мэтт был раздосадован пробуждением, но ещё больше смущён своим видом в присутствии друзей. Джек выудил почти сухую майку и джинсы для него и отправил девочек за Лего, чтобы дать Мэтту время переодеться. Он понял, что Мэтт к ним присоединился, когда Тина раскомандовалась, а Пенелопа начала громче ныть.

— Итак, — промолвил Руди, непринуждённо облокачиваясь на кухонный стол и ковыряя этикетку на пиве, — супер-силы.  


— Я не свихнулся.  


— Весьма спорно, но продолжай.  


Джек вздохнул. Он потянул Руди к раковине и наклонился к углу подоконника.  


— Мэтт, поди-ка сюда, — пробормотал он так, чтобы только Руди мог расслышать. Тот бросил на него взгляд, который буквально вопрошал «какого чёрта?».  


— Мужик, если ты пытаешься меня убедить, что перешёптываться с мебелью нормально, то я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Если это какой-то там нервный срыв, я рядом, дружище, просто…  


— Что такое? — перебил их голос Мэтта, его пальцы скользили по дверному косяку.  


— Хочу, чтобы ты попил воды, — ответил Джек, кинув в стакан пару кубиков льда и наполнив под краном.  


— Не хочу пить, — проворчал Мэтт, недовольный тем, что его отвлекли от Лего из-за _воды._  


— Не выпендривайся, вон сколько у тебя слюней натекло на диван сегодня, всю жидкость потерял, — парировал Джек и подтолкнул стакан о руку Мэтта. Тот взял его, но не без бунтарского прищура в сторону Джековского уха.  


— Выпей хотя бы половину, — позвал Джек Мэтту вслед, когда тот с ворчанием поплёлся обратно в комнату.  
Обеспокоенные брови Руди позволили Джеку утвердиться в своей правоте.  


— Не может такого быть, чтобы он тебя расслышал, — сказал Руди. Джек лишь вскинул брови в ответ.  


— Мэтти, — произнёс он достаточно громко, чтобы голосовые связки завибрировали.  


— Что? — послышался крик двумя комнатами дальше  


— Половину, — Джек сказал чуть слышно.  


— Я _уже_ , — ответил Мэтт раздражённо.  


Руди недоверчиво моргнул пару раз и снова устроился у кухонного стола. Пиво повисло в расслабленной руке.  


— Хорошо, — он поднёс бутылку и приложил к нижней губе, — значит, супер-силы.

Мэтт всё время уставал. У него начали образовываться довольно внушительные тёмные круги под глазами. Джек старался строже поддерживать порядок отхода ко сну, но сдавался перед ребёнком, который выползал из кровати, чтобы уткнуться носом в его живот, когда Джек возвращался домой в час или два ночи.  


Джек прокрадывался в квартиру и иногда находил его спящим за столом. Не разбудить его было гиблым делом. Если Мэтт не вскакивал от звука открывающейся двери, то всегда просыпался, когда Джек пытался перенести его на кровать, и потом мог уснуть только после определённой дозы обнимашек и прикосновений к лицу Джека.  


Это было бы очень мило, если бы Мэтт не искал пальцами травмы. Это было бы мило, если бы Джек не знал, что Мэтт ждёт его из-за одиночества и страха, что однажды Джек не вернётся.  


Однако основная проблема, которая заключалась в том, что Мэтт понемногу начинал выглядеть так, будто кто-то ударил его в глаз, оставалась нерешённой.  


Руди предположил, что Мэтту может быть трудно из-за супер-слуха, который делал их район слишком громким. У Тины была похожая чувствительность к ночному шуму, сказал он, и его жена ставила диски со звуками водопада, чтобы немного заглушить гул снаружи. Он посоветовал Джеку оставлять включённым на ночь вентилятор в комнате Мэтта, что Джек и попробовал.  


Мэтт эту идею возненавидел. Как только Джек покидал комнату, до него доносился звук того, как Мэтт выключает вентилятор. Джек включал его обратно, когда думал, что Мэтт заснул, но минутами позже снова слышал, как вентилятор выключается. Джек включил его перед отходом ко сну, но с утра вновь обнаружил выключенным. Мэтт выдернул провод из розетки и накинул сверху одеяло.  


Джек попытался оставить работающим радио на кухне на следующую ночь, предполагая, что вентилятор был слишком громким, но заспанный Мэтт притащился из комнаты, чтобы выключить и его.  


В понедельник Мэтт проковылял из своей комнаты, чтобы выключить телик, на котором Джек смотрел игру с вырубленным звуком. Он не знал, что сказать, просто таращился на Мэтта, который поплёлся обратно, что-то неразборчиво ворча под нос. Это прочно закрепляло теорию про супер-слух – если даже телевизоры без звука были слишком громкими для него, ничего удивительного, что он не спал.  


Джек уже проводил чёртову кучу времени, раздумывая над всем этим (где-то между мыслями типа «у Мэтти рак» и «хватит ли у нас денег на квартплату» в его еженощном каталоге нервотрёпки), но когда учительница подняла этот вопрос на родительском собрании, Джек готов был под землю провалиться от стыда.  


— Мэтт высыпается дома? — спросила она чересчур ровным тоном. — Мы заметили, что он сильно устает на занятиях и иногда засыпает во время классного чтения.  


_Он засыпает во время классного чтения, потому что вы не потрудились дать ему книг подходящего уровня,_ хотелось ответить Джеку, но вместо этого его суматошный мозг завёл шарманку «ты виноват ты виноват ты виноват».  


— Эээ, — произнёс он красноречиво. — Я стараюсь укладывать его к десяти, но я не всегда прихожу домой к этому времени.  


Была эта заинтересованная или осуждающая бровь? Сложно сказать.  


— Десять часов — не поздновато ли для четвероклассника, как думаете?  


— Нет, не совсем? Я имею в виду, если я дома, то он в постели до десяти, а когда на работе, то он иногда дожидается меня.  


— Дожидается. Во сколько вы обычно приходите домой мистер Мёрдок?  


Дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо.  


— Эээ. Около часа или двух.  


— Ночи.  


Может, надо было соврать?  


— Мистер Мёрдок, усталость сильно влияет на успеваемость. Я понимаю, что это…  


— Он знает, когда должен лечь спать, мисс Робертс. Мне нужно выходить из дома до семи, и я не могу заставлять его идти в кровать, когда ухожу. Я не властен над тем, что он не спит, когда меня нет.  


— Он ещё ребёнок, мистер Мёрдок, он не понимает, зачем ему необходим сон в это время. Может быть, вашей няне нужно быть с ним строже.  


Будто он может позволить себе няню.  


— Хорошо, — сказал он спокойно. Просто, блядь, соглашайся со всем, говорил он себе, если покажется что ты готов взять её советы на вооружение, то она, наверно, не станет катать на тебя заявлений.  


— Ещё я заметила, что в последние месяцы Мэтт постоянно отвлекается. Ему трудно концентрироваться в классе. Мне приходилось оставлять Мэтта в своём кабинете несколько раз на этой неделе, чтобы он закончил задания. Вы замечали такое поведение дома?  


— Когда он делает уроки? — уточнил Джек.  


— Да, с домашней работой или во время других занятий, когда он читает или, например, раскрашивает.  


Раскрашивает. Ага, ведь его слепой сын сидел за кухонным столом с раскрасками. Как назло, прикреплённый к Мэтту специалист из социальной службы поддержки не смогла прийти сегодня. Её малыш заболел, и Джек горячо заверял, что ей совершенно нет необходимости присутствовать, о чём он лишь слегка жалел сейчас, потому что она обычно быстро и деликатно поправляла такую херню.  


— У Мэтти иногда возникают трудности с письмом, но он нормально сосредотачивается и делает всю домашнюю работу со мной в спортзале.  


— Спортзале, да. Там должно быть довольно шумно. Есть ли у Мэтта дома тихое место, где он может заниматься?  


_Дорогуша, если я прав, в мире Мэтти не существует тихих мест._  


— Мы живем в Адской Кухне, мэм.  


— Так. Хорошо, — она глубоко вздохнула. — Мистер Мёрдок, я вижу, что последние несколько месяцев выдались тяжёлыми для вас и Мэтта. Однако я хотела бы знать, как мы можем облегчить Мэтту занятия в школе, и я считаю, что введение определённого режима и распорядка дня дома помогут исправить его успеваемость. Вам это понятно?  


— Да, мэм, — процедил Джек.  


— Может быть, вы сумеете обеспечить Мэтту здоровый сон? Может, установить более строгие правила отхода ко сну? Игры, которые заставляют фокусировать внимание на продолжительное время, тоже помогут концентрироваться на уроках. Шахматы, например. Или, эмм.  


— Со всем уважением, мэм, — сказал он, потому что физически не способен был на сдержанность, — у Мэтти никогда не было проблем со вниманием раньше, и он прекрасно справляется с домашней работой. Насколько я понимаю, оценки его снова растут. Так что я не уверен, насколько серьёзная эта проблема. Может быть, вы можете что-то сделать в классе, чтобы получше его поддержать?  


Учительница выглядела так, словно он в кофе ей плюнул.  


— Я уверена, мы делаем все, что в наших силах, мистер Мёрдок.  


— Ладно. Хорошо. Вы хотели о чём-то ещё поговорить?

Супер-силы Мэтта, должно быть, включали в себя шестое чувство или нечто подобное, потому что, когда Джек пришёл домой с родительского собрания, он помедлил, прежде чем выползти из кухни и поздороваться.  


— Пап? Ты злишься? — спросил он робко, всецело готовый извиняться за то, чего даже не делал. Боже, вот это называется заострённое чувство вины; может, им нужно пореже ходить в церковь.  


— Не на тебя, малыш, — разубедил он Мэтта, а затем, пытаясь успокоиться, сбросил пальто и пошёл к холодильнику за пивом. Мэтт завис в дверях кухни, подушечками пальцев касаясь деревянной поверхности. Наклонил голову, плотно сжав губы.  


— Что такое, приятель? — спросил Джек, когда Мэтт не последовал за ним в гостиную как обычно. Тот лишь покачал головой и вернулся к столу, чтобы собрать учебники и тетради. А затем, держась от Джека в стороне, удалился в свою комнату.  


Это не было хорошим знаком. Джек уронил голову на спинку дивана и сделал глубокий вздох. Как бы ему ни хотелось списать всё на увещевания мисс Робертс, она была права. Мэтти нужны здоровый сон и тихое место. Джек просто не знал, как предоставить ему всё необходимое. Возможно, ему действительно стоит вложиться в те крутые наушники, которыми так хвастался Берт. Джек дал себе пять минут, чтобы расслабиться и снять напряжение в шее, прежде чем поговорить с Мэттом.  


Когда он всё же добрался до спальни Мэтта, то нашёл того сидящим около изножья кровати, в углу, где матрас встречался со стеной. Мэтт спрятал лицо в колени и ковырял облупившееся резиновое покрытие кроссовка. Джек в считанные секунды понял, что тот прячет слёзы.  


— Тебе сложно сосредоточиться в классе, приятель? — спросил он, облокотившись о дверной проём. Мэтт положил голову на колени и кивнул. Джек вздохнул и прошёл в комнату. Он сел прямо напротив сына и наклонился, попытавшись взглянуть ему в лицо, но хорошо разглядел только одно ухо.  


— Я не зол, малыш. Просто беспокоюсь. Почему ты не рассказал мне?  


Мэтт покачал головой, вероятно, размазывая сопли по джинсам.  


— Я не буду тебя наказывать, Мэтти. Что происходит в школе, хмм?  


Он прекрасно знал, что происходит, но хотел услышать это от Мэтта. Мэтт же, казалось, не хотел ничего говорить, так что всё, чего он смог от него получить, это дрожь и икоту. Джек постарался вздохнуть очень тихо.  


— Могу я до тебя дотронуться, дорогой? — Мэтт с яростью замотал головой и ещё больше вжался в угол. — Пожалуйста? Я не буду злиться, обещаю.  


Он не шелохнулся.  


— Ну же, Мэтти. Я тут просто подыхаю. У меня сегодня не было ни единого объятия. Что я буду делать? Мне же сегодня вечером на работу, а там другие парни. Они _всё поймут_ , приятель. Они всегда понимают. А потом начинают ворчать о том, какой же я бесполезный без должного внимания.  


Дрожь Мэтта слегка поутихла, и он перестал икать. Джек присел на корточки и прошептал прямо над ухом Мэтта:  


— Что, если Робби опять попытается меня подбодрить перед всеми этими людьми? Ты же знаешь, как он любит танец маленьких утят, Мэтти. Не делай этого со мной. Я слишком хорош, чтобы со мной так поступали.  


Мэтт хихикнул и немного расслабился. Увидев это, Джек сгрёб его под колени одной рукой, другой обхватывая за спину, и с восторженным вскриком усадил к себе на колени. Не давая ни малейшего шанса опомниться, Джек выпустил щекочущего монстра. На свою беду он пару раз получил локтем в челюсть, но Мэтт в конце концов удобно устроился, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб его шеи. Джек дал ему пару секунд, чтобы успокоиться, медленно поглаживая по спине и пытаясь прогнать прочь мысли о том дне, когда Мэтт станет слишком большим, чтобы помещаться в его руках.  


— Почему тебе сложно в школе, малыш? — спросил он с нежностью, чувствуя, как его футболка мгновенно намокает. Мэтт снова икнул.  


— Тк... грмко, — сумел он выдавить из себя.  


— В классе? — уточнил Джек.  


— …сё, — сказал он. — Тк громко.  


Джек задумчиво потирал спину Мэтта широкими кругами.  


— Дома тоже громко? — спросил Джек. Мэтт шмыгнул носом и кивнул в его шею.  


— И всё слишком колючее, а? — попробовал он, гадая, как далеко может зайти. Мэтт издал утвердительный звук.  


— Свитера самые колючие? — спросил он. Мэтт покачал головой. — Нет? Что самое колючее?  


— Простыни, — пробормотал Мэтт. Джеку понадобилась секунда, чтобы это осознать.  


— Простыни? На твоей кровати?  


— Угу.  


Джек посмотрел на постель позади него. Ну что ж, блядь. Это многое объясняло. Господи, сама вселенная не хочет, чтобы этот ребёнок спал.  


— Ладно, — сказал он, приглаживая часть волос Мэтта назад. — Хорошо, всё хорошо. Как ты думаешь, можем ли мы как-то это исправить? Что я могу сделать, чтобы это исправить?  


Мэтт пожал плечами, и Джек почувствовал, что тот снова расстроился. «Ш-ш-ш», — тихо проговорил он, укачивая Мэтта на руках; растерянный, Джек старался казаться спокойным.  


— Я устал, папочка, — всхлипнул в его шею Мэтт. Джек почувствовал себя снова двадцатилетним, когда ему только-только сообщили о будущем ребёнке; он не знал, что делать. Джек не мог остановить все звуки в мире и сделать простыни мягче. Он с трудом сглотнул.  


— Я тоже, малыш.  


Иногда единственно верным способом усыпить Мэтта оставалось позволить ему выплакаться, что Джек люто ненавидел. Но это было необходимо, и Мэтт уснул меньше чем за минуту после того, как успокоился. Джек всё ещё не понимал, что с ним делать, теперь, когда он знал о кровати и шуме. К тому же он стремительно осознавал, что Мэтт точно так же не знает, какого чёрта с ним происходит, поэтому по крайней мере одному из них надо взять всё это дерьмо в свои руки.  


Он подхватил Мэтта и уложил в свою постель (не то чтобы там было более комфортно, но, вероятно, простыни пропитались его запахом, и Мэтт — вероятно, находил это успокаивающим), а затем пошёл на кухню, чтобы пропустить стаканчик и позвонить Руди.

— Чувак, значит грёбаные супер-способности. Это какая-то хрень в стиле Капитана Америки.  


Джек обхватил голову руками, зависнув над чашкой кофе со льдом. Они обычно не ходили по кафе, но ему нужно было более тихое место, чем обыкновенная забегаловка.  


— Вовсе нет. У Капитана Америки не было чего-то типа… супер-чувствительности или вроде того. Что я, чёрт возьми, теперь должен делать, Руди? Я позволил ему поспать на диване прошлой ночью, потому что его кровать слишком неудобная. Я не могу позволить ему спать на диване каждую ночь. И я не могу допустить, чтобы у него были трудности в школе из-за всего этого дерьма, на него и так сейчас слишком многое навалилось.  


— Ну, ты можешь попробовать спросить у его врача?  


Джек одарил друга, как он надеялся, самым уничижительным взглядом, на который было способно его лицо.  


— Конечно, ведь парень, бредящий о супер-способностях своего слепого сына, совершенно не напрашивается на звонок в службу опеки. И что, если они _действительно_ проведут какие-то тесты и найдут чего-нибудь? Что, если они заберут его для каких-то лабораторных экспериментов? Я не хочу, чтобы мой пацан был следующим супергероем, Руди. Я не хочу, чтобы он умер из-за какого-то заговора подпольного правительства. Я просто хочу, чтобы у него был шанс вырасти нормальным, понимаешь? Жить счастливо, иметь почву под ногами. Чтобы это, блядь, ни значило для него.  


Руди, к его чести, кивнул, а затем серьёзно задумался над первоначальным вопросом.  


— Окей, слушай сюда. Это может прозвучать слишком элементарно или типа того, но я не знаю, сможет ли вообще доктор помочь тебе с этим; они, скорее всего, не затрагивали тему о супер-способностях в мед университетах. Но ты слышал когда-нибудь о флисовых одеялах? Тех самых, которые всё время продают на блошином рынке? Может, положить одно из них на кровать вместо простыни? Конечно, летом будет адски жарко, но, по крайней мере, это решит проблему с простынями на данный момент. А те наушники, которые у Берта — они реально хорошие, мужик, не знаю, пробовал ли ты их. Или одни из тех заглушек, которые используешь при стрельбе. Может быть, он сможет надевать их на ночь или что-то в этом роде. А насколько у него всё плохо с этим… обонянием?  


— Он сказал, что мыло пахнет аммиаком.  


— Что они, чёрт возьми, такого кладут в мыло, что оно так пахнет? Может, какие-то масла или вроде того? Должно же быть мыло без красителей и масел. В любом случае, это дерьмо без запаха обычно даже дешевле в долгосрочной перспективе.  


Джек вздохнул.  


— Чувак, — сказал ему Руди мягко, но настойчиво. — Это не невозможно. Это пиздец как ужасно, но, типа, есть сотни детей по всей стране, у которых аллергия на всё, что существует, и есть миллионы детей по всему миру, у которых, к примеру, всякие инвалидности. Но они все продолжают жить нормальной жизнью. Тебе просто нужно включить свою внутреннюю хиппи-мамашу и нацелиться на органические фрукты, безвредные химикаты и всё в таком духе, и тогда ты и Мэтти будете в порядке. Ну серьёзно, скажем прямо, ты такое любишь. Из всех людей в этом чёртовом мире не найдется никого, кто любит паниковать по любому поводу больше, чем ты.  


Джек фыркнул от смеха и наконец чуть отпил кофе.  


— Наверное, ты прав. Я просто… подожди, должен ли я рассказать ему? Мне что, просто усадить его рядом и спросить: «Мэтти, у тебя есть супер-способности?». Что, если это вообще не супер-способности? Что, если это просто, я не знаю, у всех слепых такое?  


— Чувак, способность слышать сквозь стены есть не у всех слепых.  


— Но откуда ты можешь _знать?_  


— Потому что слепые люди — это просто люди, мужик. Мы не можем слышать сквозь стены, так какого хрена они должны? Никто не может слышать настолько хорошо.  


Джек вздохнул и надавил ладонями на глаза.  


— Ладно, — пробормотал он. — Ладно, я могу это сделать. Достать одеяло, сменить мыло. Наушники.  


— Только и всего, чувак. Шаг за шагом, — весело сказал Руди.

Мэтти был маленьким умным засранцем, и обычно Джек гордился этим, но в этот раз попытка сохранить всю эту возню с суперсилами в тайне от самого владельца суперсил вызывала у него совершенно иную головную боль, нежели та, к которой он привык. Он не желал прямо говорить Мэтти о его супер-способностях, ведь тот мог сказать другим людям, что сослужило бы им дерьмовую службу. Это если не упоминать, что Мэтт хотел быть нормальным; он не раз говорил об этом Джеку после несчастного случая. И взявшиеся из ниоткуда суперсилы явно не способствовали нормальности.  


Так что Джек старался делать всё втихую. Он поменял всё мыло в доме, включая шампуни. Он привлёк внимание многих продавцов, подолгу ошиваясь в проходах магазинов и читая каждую этикетку каждого продукта на полках. Двум девчонкам понадобился почти час, чтобы помочь ему найти непахнущее всё в последнем магазине, в который он зашёл. Джек объяснил им, что у его ребёнка обнаружилась аллергия на вещества, содержащиеся в ароматизированных продуктах, и был удивлен, насколько легко они это приняли. Они были более чем счастливы помочь ему найти даже то, о чём у него имелись только расплывчатые представления; у них также было много рецептов домашнего приготовления всего того дерьма, которое, как Джек всегда думал, продаётся только в разноцветных бутылочках в магазине (вполне вероятно, именно пищевая сода положила его убеждениям полный конец, оказавшись заменой всего, что только можно найти в ванной).  


По приходу домой он перестирал каждый клочок ткани, а затем, пока всё это полоскалось в машинке, вычистил до блеска ванную и кухню с помощью волшебных снадобий от своих новых друзей.  


— Пап, всё пахнет по-другому, — сказал ему Мэтт, когда тот в спешке забросил его домой из спортзала, прежде чем бежать обратно на матч. Джек копался в холодильнике в поисках остатков еды, которые можно было бы разогреть на них двоих.  


— По хорошему другому или плохому другому? — спросил он через плечо.  


— По другому-другому, — сказал Мэтт упрямо.  


Джек вернулся домой под ночь с ушибленными рёбрами и фингалом под глазом и обнаружил Мэтта лежащим на диване в полном нокауте (ну хоть не на столе, уже прогресс). Тот проснулся, когда Джек опустил сумку на пол и пошёл умываться, встал на нетвёрдых ногах и последовал за ним, чтобы заключить в объятия. Джек позволил на себе повиснуть, пока умывал лицо и всерьёз размышлял над тем, был ли свет в ванной на самом деле таким ярким или ему в порыве безумия просто удалось отскрести многолетнюю грязь со стен. Последнее показалось более убедительным, поэтому он решил придерживаться именно этого варианта. Ему удалось уговорить Мэтта вернуться на диван, прежде чем позволить ему ощупать своё теперь чистое лицо на предмет шишек и порезов. Мэтт пару раз отключался в процессе, но разозлился, когда Джек убрал его руки и опрокинул назад на подушки. Он был достаточно сердит, чтобы оттолкнуть лицо Джека, когда тот попытался поцеловать его на ночь, но Джек впервые за долгое время видел его таким расслабленным, очевидно было что-то в том, что он сократил количество химикатов.  


Утром он отправил Мэтта в школу и вышел на охоту (очень осторожную охоту с забинтованными рёбрами) за самым мягким одеялом, какое только мог сыскать, только чтобы понять вдруг, что всё было бы проще, если бы он взял с собой Мэтта, который мог бы прощупать каждое. В конечном итоге он обнаружил себя около прилавка на рынке, где просил открыть каждое завёрнутое в полиэтилен одеяло, что у них имелось. Джеку на ощупь всё казалось одинаковым, но он просто знал, что с ними что-то было не так.  


Продавцу, обслуживающему прилавок, видимо, уже надоели все его многочисленные просьбы, поэтому Джек запаниковал и придумал оправдание, будто его ребёнок недавно получил сильный ожог и всё казалось слишком грубым для его кожи. Тот заметно расслабился при этих словах и рассказал, как его малышка опрокинула на себя целую кастрюлю с кипящей водой несколько лет тому назад, так что он прекрасно его понимает. Он вытащил из-под стола несколько до нелепого мягких детских одеялец, и они сошлись на двух светло-фиолетовых, которыми можно было бы полностью покрыть двуспальную кровать Мэтта. На последнее — светло-голубое, которое Мэтти просто мог носить с собой по дому, парень сделал ему скидку.  


Вернувшись домой, он разобрал постель Мэтта и обнаружил склад из книг на брайле, взятых из библиотеки. Их было по крайней мере двадцать штук, некоторые он нашёл завёрнутыми в простыни, другие стопками лежали у стены, и Джек вдруг осознал, что Мэтт читал их почти каждую ночь, чтобы уснуть.  


Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы проглотить нервный ком в горле.  


Джек также нашел туеву хучу странствующих деталек Лего, разбросанных по всей комнате, на которые покорно наступал и ругался.  


Он постирал простыни и перину и застелил новые одеяла поверх них. Джек положил голубое одеяло у изножья кровати. Оно было мягче всего, что было у Мэтта в детстве, за исключением, пожалуй, крольчихи Бабблз, которую Мэтт быстро превратил в несчастный спутанный комок, кусая и пуская на неё слюни.  


Джеку вдруг пришли яркие воспоминания о том, как он вырывал эту крольчиху из маленьких ручонок дремлющего Мэтти, молясь о том, чтобы тот не заметил отсутствие игрушки прежде, чем она закончит сушиться.  


Мэтт пришёл домой со школы и хотел пойти в спортзал. Джек хотел, чтобы тот остался дома и поспал. Они начали переговоры. И под переговорами он имел в виду, что сказал Мэтту, что тот не идёт в спортзал, а Мэтт надулся. И сначала, как истинный король драмы, ушёл горевать на пол гостиной, а потом, когда Джек чуть не споткнулся о него второй раз, — в свою комнату.  


Джек ждал, прислонившись к раковине на кухне.  


Маленькая завёрнутая в одеяло монахиня поспешила пройти через дверной проем, чтобы вцепиться ему в талию.  


Он потёр макушку Мэтта, укрытую одеялом.  


— Я смотрю, ты нашёл новые покрывала?  


— Мм! — счастливо промычал Мэтт в его желудок.  


— Нравится?  


— Мм!  


— Пожалуйста, — сказал он, пытаясь спрятать улыбку за кружкой кофе.  


— Спасибо! — пропищал Мэтт, отпрыгивая назад туда, откуда пришёл. 

— Итак, — сказал Руди голосом его мамы, Марии, которая знала ответ на любой вопрос, прежде чем успевала задать его. — Как идут дела?  
Джек изогнул бровь, наблюдая, как новичка размазывают по рингу. Тот просто остро нуждался в помощи; если ты не можешь протянуть и минуты на ринге против _Берта_ , чёрта с два ты станешь профессионалом.  


— Мисс Робертс прислала мне очень милое извинение, сказала, что не хотела быть такой высокомерной во время родительского собрания, — произнёс он.  


— Она хочет потрахаться, — глубокомысленно ответил ему Руди.  


— Нет, она не хочет, чтобы я говорил директору, — парировал Джек. — Но у Мэтти дела идут гораздо лучше.  


Он оглянулся в угол спортзала, на раскладной стол, где они по вечерам играли в карты и где Мэтт сейчас расположился с домашней работой. Джек раздобыл у отца Ленни подержанные наушники для стрельбы. Мэтт ненавидел их примерно так же сильно, как ненавидел вентилятор, но им с Джеком удалось заключить сделку. Он мог ходить с ним в спортзал, только если надевал наушники, пока делал уроки.  


— Спит?  


— По большей части. До сих пор дожидается меня.  


— Ты должен признать, мужик, это охуеть как мило.  


— Это немного мило.  


— Если бы мои девочки так делали, все бы об этом знали. Даже мои чёртовы внуки. И их дети. Чёрт, да я написал бы об этом в их свадебной речи.  


Джек фыркнул.  


—Ты будешь тем самым говнюком, который больше всех вгоняет девочек в краску.  


— Прошу прощения, мудила. Я уже такой. Я обогнал тебя и твою ленивую задницу ещё до рождения Мэтти.  


— Мэтти на пять месяцев старше, чем Тина.  


— Извини, ты слышал это? Кажется, кто-то говорит как неудачник.  


Он рассмеялся и посмотрел на Мэтта, который водил пальцами по заданиям, написанным на брайле. Прошло уже две недели: тёмные круги под его глазами почти исчезли, и Мэтт перестал забираться ему в постель посреди ночи. В присланном из школы письме говорилось, что Мэтт рассказал учительнице о том, как ему трудно сосредоточиться рядом с детьми, которые постоянно болтают и шумят во время уроков и классного чтения; она извинилась за свои намёки, будто Джек дерьмовый отец (не в таких выражениях конечно же). Мэтт принёс домой одни пятёрки, и Джек повесил его табель на холодильник, пусть Мэтт и не мог этого видеть.  


Стабильностью и не пахло. Каждый день находилось что-то новое, о чём стоило расстраиваться и переживать. На прошлой неделе они едва миновали арендную плату. Люди кричали медленные фразы в сторону его 100% неглухого сына чаще, чем кто-либо из них ожидал. Мэтт отправился на экскурсию в зоопарк и был настолько перегружен, что Джеку пришлось уйти с тренировки пораньше, чтобы забрать его. Он решительно объявил, что обязьяны — это катастрофа планетарного масштаба, и немного смягчился, лишь когда Джек сумел убедить его, что люди тоже были обезьянами.  


Мэтт также становился всё более странным в отношении запахов и вкусов. Джек никак не мог понять закономерность. Из последних новинок — его сын решил, что ему не нравится горчица (— Ты же любишь горчицу. — Она кислая. — Это важная составляющая горчицы. — Слишком кислая.), но не прошло и двух дней после этого заявления, как он принёс из школы финиковую конфету и информировал Джека, что это теперь его новая любимая еда (— Почему? Хороший вкус? — Хороший запах. — Разве она не кислая? — Хороший запах. — …кей).  


Джек до сих пор не знал, как поговорить с Мэттом о супер-способностях. Он решил, что отложит этот разговор на годик-другой, точно так же, как откладывал разговор о половом созревании (Господи Иисусе, а что, если они станут ещё хуже… — или лучше? С какими масштабами ему вообще предстоит столкнуться...? — с пубертатом?) К тому времени он, скорее всего, будет лучше в них разбираться, а Мэтт, скорее всего, будет способен лучше всё переварить.  


Им просто нужно пережить следующий год — день за днём.


End file.
